


Rooftop Moments

by boredomsMuse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: DTIYS, Gen, because its 1am, except i wrote it instead of drawing it, unbetad, well actually im also drawing something but well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: A few peaceful moments on the roof.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Rooftop Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So I really just wanted to finish something tonight and well, [@atomik.taco](https://www.instagram.com/atomik.taco/) on insta has [this really cute DTIYS](https://www.instagram.com/p/B58Zzglnrn0/) and well, my style is writing sooooo here we are. This was actually pretty fun.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Sometimes, when the world is feeling particularly loud and his chest is particularly tight, Virgil makes his way onto the roof and just…  _ exists _ . 

He’s not really sure why. Maybe there’s a sense of calm in the fact that a roof is definitely not a chair. Or maybe he finds the calm in the quiet, or the vastness of the sky. Whatever it is, Virgil likes it and sometimes he needs it.

On a day that’s even more particularly bad than the usual particularly bad days, it’s no surprise Virgil finds himself on the roof. He sits curled up, hood pulled tight over his face and staring at his knees. Of course he left his headphones downstairs like an idiot but he doesn’t have the energy to head down and find them. At least it’s a quiet night, at least the universe granted him that.

“I never guessed we’d find you hear.” The voice startles Virgil, almost making him slip off the roof. He catches himself, but his heart definitely didn’t need that.

“Careful Virg, you might fall.” Another voice says. Looking to his left, Virgil sees Remus dropping to the roof beside him. He lays down, like a madman, and doesn’t seem too particularly concerned with falling himself.

“No need to sound so excited about it.” Virgil huffs, trying for some sort of tone. He’s pretty sure he just sounds empty.

“You can’t blame me my morbid curiosity.” Remus claims. “Certainly it’d be an interesting sight to see someone splatter against the concert below. Shame death’s so permanent.”

“Please keep going Remus, you’re certainly helping.” Deceit hissed as he sat on Virgil’s right. 

“It’s fine.” Virgil mumbles. “I’m fine.”

“Of course you are.” Remus agrees, chirper and definitely not believing him. “Hm, maybe I can sneak a piece of meat to come throw from up here.” 

“Do not.” Dee wrinkled his nose. “We don’t need you wasting food.”

“Bold of you to assume it’d be a waste.” Remus grinned. “Come on Dee, it’s for science!”

“The most useless science, I’m sure.” Dee huffed.

“Oh there’s plenty of fucked up things people do for science.” Remus shrugged him off. “Like mind control! With drugs!” As Remus began to listen off the various, not-so-vaguely disturbing scientific studies he just knows off the top of his head because of course he does, Virgil feels his shoulders relaxing a little. It probably shouldn’t, what with the way Dee’s muttering about how ‘governmental abuses of power in the name of science is definitely a good way to help Virgil feel safer’. But there’s something comforting in Remus being… Remus. 

Taking a deep breath, Virgil slips his hood off of his head. Dee looks over, just to check, and Virgil offers a small, awkward smile that his friend returns.

* * *

“Come on Roman, get up or we’ll miss it.” Patton pouts, hands on his hips as Roman slowly (begrudgingly) rubs his eyes.

“Missing one sunrise is hardly the end of the world Patton.” Roman manages through a yawn. “A prince needs his beauty sleep.”

“But the sunrise is so pretty, and inspiring!” Patton argues. “Come on Roman, please.” He tries, pulling out puppy eyes that Roman is too smart to look into.

“Come on Roman, you know you aren’t going to win. Might as well give in now so we don’t have to rush.” Logan suggests, still half putting on his shoes as he reaches Roman’s room. 

“Oh come on Logan, you make it sound like you don’t want to go either.” Patton says. “It’s a good bonding experience, and it’s so nice, isn’t it?”

“I suppose. I’m rather not inclined either way.” Logan shrugs.

“Liar.” Roman huffs. Logan loves these little sunrises, his alarm goes off at the same time Patton’s does. But, if Roman’s honest, he loves the sunrise too. He just wishes it didn’t have to be so gosh dang early. “Give me a moment to get dressed and I’ll be ready.”

“Yay!” Patton cheers. He pulls Logan from the room so Roman can get dressed, bouncing on his heels as he waits.

“The prince is prepared, the party may officially start.” Roman announces a moment later as he opens the door, apparently not nearly as tired as he’d been a moment before.

“Perfect! Let’s go!” Patton says, still grinning wide.

Light has already started to spill across the world as they make it to the roof. Logan would never let them attempt such a thing in the dark, after all. But, as always, they make it in time to see the sun really rise. Soaking up the morning rays, they catch up. They talk about classes and work, as always, but here they can bring up the harder things too. The bad and the scary never seems so dark in the morning light, or at least that’s what Patton said when he started this tradition. 

Thankfully, there’s nothing particularly heavy to say that morning. Breathing in the morning energy, Patton thinks it’s going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been thinking of a version of this post Virgil joining the light sides, which I might write up if anyone wants to see.
> 
> Don't forget to check out [@atomik.taco](https://www.instagram.com/atomik.taco/) who inspired this. You can also check me out - [@kailsmusings](https://www.instagram.com/kailsmusings/)


End file.
